


Every Single Night

by just_peachy



Series: Spidey!AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Lots of words, M/M, Relationship Problems, Sequel, Spidey!AU, adventurous sex, allusions to comics, but it's not, lots of feelings, mostly canon compliant to both sources, so yay angst, the boys problems would be solved with a conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: A Sequel to Extraordinary Machine! AKA 10 times superheroing was really exhausting.The relationship pains of Prompto and Noctis as they finish up their senior year of college. Prompto is getting used to a helpful new Spider-Man suit. Noctis is getting used to dating a superhero. Angst! Kisses! Lots of not-talking about their problems! Oh my!(Sorry I wanted to go silver-age on the summary y'all. Enjoy!)





	Every Single Night

I.

Noctis waited by the apartment window and it was a good thing that it wasn’t for too long. Prompto lept up and onto it with one final kick. There was still plenty of disbelief to it but Noctis felt like an idiot.

It all made sense. Prompto was late to everything and slept wherever he could. The way that Prompto was able to be downtown and then by their apartment to do his waiter job in under 20 minutes always blew Noctis’ mind. Noctis couldn’t even go from their apartment to the Citadel in under 20. It was likely 30 minutes if he was lucky on the subway. Everything that Prompto had done, amazed him and looking at Prompto now just solidified what Noctis knew.

“Heya Noct,” Prompto waited until he was inside the apartment and made sure everything was locked and shut before he took off the mask. “That wasn’t too bad. Just a fire…”

“Yeah,” Noctis gulped and just stared at Prompto.

“What?” Prompto asked, utterly confused. “I got your text to come back here. Is everything alright?”

Noctis just looked at Prompto and shifted his gaze a bit. “Umm…”

“It’s a lot huh?” Prompto asked. “And I was going to tell you sooner. I mean, things have been kinda busy but I’m kinda glad it happened this way. You know with it being on the beach. Kinda romantic huh? But yeah Noctis you are kinda scaring me… are you okay? I totally get it… except I don’t really get it because I’m just you know… me and everything…” Prompto took a deep breath. “Are you okay?”

Noctis just stared at him and Prompto stopped babbling.

“What are we now?” Noctis asked. Prompto started taking off his tunic and Noctis stared even more. It was not an 8-pack anymore. Prompto looked like he had muscles on top of the ones that Noctis remembered from high school. He also had these metal cuffs(?) on his wrists. Noctis assumed those were the famous webshooters.

“Umm,” Prompto looked up thoughtfully. “Well… we will share the title of roommates and boyfriends? At least that’s what I think we should do. And best friends obviously.”

Noctis nodded and was just openly staring at Prompto. “That sounds nice.”

“I know right?” Prompto laughed. “I can’t believe it! I just think it’s so nice that…”

Prompto finally seemed to understand to quiet down by the way Noctis was moving in closer. Noctis reached forward and grabbed the back of Prompto’s hair and kissed him hard. Prompto squirmed a bit and Noctis could feel the hums against his mouth but didn’t care. Noctis just kissed him and grabbed onto his best friend’s back. Those back muscles had muscles on top of them too.

How?

Noctis was aware that he might have been scratching his best friend’s back and he did not care. He just saw Prompto lift an entire building on his back earlier that evening and Prompto was not even bruised. In fact, Noctis tried to push his best friend even a bit, but Prompto was immovable. Noctis stopped kissing Prompto and watched as his best friend just giggled at him.

“That’s not going to work,” Prompto teased.

Noctis held his breath and Prompto, with no effort at all, grabbed Noctis without breaking a sweat or his smile. It was honestly fitting. Noctis had been held like this before and Noctis just stared at Prompto who giggled right back.

“Umm,” Prompto coughed and cocked an eyebrow. “Your room or mine?” Prompto grinned widely as Noctis groaned at him in annoyance.

“Mine,” Noctis said breathlessly and just stared at Prompto as he whistled while they walked to the room. “This isn't… what I was expecting.”

“I mean,” Prompto began as he, very casually, opened the door without any effort at all. “We don't have to do anything.”

“No I want to,” Noctis said quickly. “Umm… well…”

“You're a mess Noct,” Prompto laughed. “I really haven't changed. I actually feel a lot better now. It was hard lying all the time. So having you know is… well if no one else finds out, I’ll be okay with that.”

Noctis didn't have an answer for that. He just kissed Prompto again and Prompto just hummed along. Noctis felt Prompto balancing himself and the door shutting a moment later. Next thing Noctis knew, was that he felt his back pressed up against the wall. Prompto, who was still shirtless and still had that 8-pack(10-pack?), just grinned at Noctis.

“I have an idea,” Prompto giggled. “Your walls are clean right?”

“Prompto,” Noctis groaned. “ _Who cares_?”

Noctis felt Prompto lift him up again while the hem of his shirt was lifted up and away. He grabbed onto Prompto as he very carefully pulled his sweats off. Noctis couldn't do anything but stare as Prompto was just so nonchalant about the whole thing.

“How much can you lift?” Noctis asked, just so confused by how his best friend could do this. Prompto used to be scared of the dark when Noctis knew him in their earlier years. Now, Prompto rushed into burning buildings to save people.

“10 tons?” Prompto quipped. With no effort he wrapped Noctis legs around his body. Noctis was doing that thing with his mouth, when he got stuck with a hard question. “You’re like an ant to me though.”

Noctis tried to steady his breathing but he couldn’t. He even felt like his legs were becoming jello and his mind was not functioning. At all.

It got even worse when Prompto kissed him on the chest and gave his dick a few tugs. Noctis just tried not to bag his head against the wall but it felt so good. One of Prompto’s arms was gripped underneath him and Noctis felt like he was going higher and higher up the wall.

“What are you?” Noctis asked and Prompto looked at him, with a huge grin on his face.

“Hang on,” Prompto continued to lift Noctis up. It wasn't just the fact that his brain stopped working but Noctis could not handle the sight of Prompto’s head in between is thighs. He also tried to remember that as he was pressed against the wall. There really wasn't anything to grab onto.

“Prompto?” Noctis felt one of Prompto’s arm secure him while the other one rubbed on his right thigh.

“Just relax,” Prompto smiled as Noctis just shuttered. Noctis watched as his best friend, Prompto, who was also his 3 year crush, Spider-Man, suck his dick. Noctis just moaned as he tried to grab onto the wall and he couldn't do anything. He had enough presence of mind to grab onto Prompto’s hair and try to watch. Prompto let Noctis slide a bit down the wall to get a better angle and Noctis tried to brush the bangs away from Prompto’s forehead.

“Better?” Prompto asked and Noctis just nodded and felt incoherent. This was probably worth having Prompto lie to him for so long but Noctis felt like maybe this was his way of making it up to him. So he just watched as Prompto licked the underside of his dick while bobbing again. Prompto hummed a bit and Noctis thought he was going to come then and there but he tried to relax.

So he just tried to steady his breathing and enjoy it. This was going to be the best blow job of his life and Prompto was not slowing down at all. Noctis’ legs hadn't hit the floor either since they got into his room. The friction of Prompto holding onto him, adjusting the angle and the wall pressed up tightly against him were starting to cause his body to twitch.

When Prompto smacked his lips and made eye contact with Prompto, Noctis felt sweaty and ridiculous. But Prompto was cool and calm. His freckles were a bit deeper but Noctis just grinned and smiled. He could hardly believe his luck.

“P-prompto…”

“Faster right?”

Noctis felt his head hit the wall and moaned louder when he felt Prompto’s hand and his mouth stroke him. All Noctis could do was grab onto Prompto’s hair as he felt his hips starting to buck against the wall. Prompto must have known he was close to he stroked even faster until Noctis arched his back against the wall and forgot how to breathe.

It took a minute for him to get his breathing to steady as he felt Prompto pull him back down. Noctis was still being lifted with one arm as Prompto tried to grab the nearest towel near the bed to wash his face off.

“Prompto,” Noctis finally said. “Dude… what the hell?”

“I’ve always wanted to try that,” Prompto smirked. “Usually the guys in pornos can only do that for like a minute.”

Noctis just stared at his best friend(boyfriend!) in disbelief.

“Right,” Noctis nodded and looked at Prompto with a confused look on his face. “I feel like anything I do now is going to be mediocre.”

“What?” Prompto half-yelled. “I don't care about that. Besides umm…”

For the first time since Prompto came in, he blushed. Noctis recognized that splotchy mess of Prompto’s face that he knew and loved.

“W-Well,” Prompto stammered. “I umm… I love you.”

Noctis just stared and Prompto finally put Noctis down. He felt like his legs stopped working and wobbled a bit when his legs hit the floor. Maybe it was the sex and maybe it was the fact that Noctis had wanted to hear that for a very long time.

“Wait,” Prompto covered his face. “Too soon huh?”

“Not at all,” Noctis was suddenly aware that he was naked and Prompto was too except for his Spider-Man leggings and his _very_ big bulge. Noctis approached Prompto like he did earlier, and gave him a hug. “... I love you too.”

“Oh,” Prompto said in disbelief. “I am really happy. I am really _really_ happy.”

Noctis, who was still on cloud nine, just smiled at Prompto who hugged him back. To think, just this morning, Prompto did not want to go with him to his stupid fashion event, saved his life for what felt like the 20th time and revealed that he was Spider-Man.

This might have been the best day of Noctis’ life. And he had a million questions to ask.

***

They were both in Noctis’ bed, totally naked, staring at the ceiling. 7 years of pent up sexual tension made them quiet only for a little while.

“Was that okay?” Prompto asked.

“If we keep doing this,” Noctis groaned. “You are going to break my back.”

Prompto blushed. “That sounds like a dare.”

Noctis thought he was never going to be bored with anything Prompto had to say. This was unbelievable.

“So a spider-bite?”

“Yeah Noct,” Prompto yawned.

“And you just…”

Prompto looked at Noctis and frowned. “I got sick for a week. But then I started to notice that everything got weird. I was already starting to lose weight because I was running but then it got… too good? I was losing it really fast and then I started seeing people fall before they fell? Or I’d see Ignis almost bump into someone, then they’d bump into him. The things started to stick to my hands and feet. So in chemistry class, I started to make that web compound. Because I just… was messing around with a lot of things. Then before I knew it, I was just you know…”

“I see,” Noctis listened and tried to understand. It was… a lot. And he felt guilty that this whole new part of Prompto’s life was something he never told Noctis.

“But anyways,” Prompto shrugged it off. “I tried to tell my Uncle… because he started to notice that things were getting weird…”

Prompto stopped suddenly and Noctis noticed that right away.

“You don't have to talk about that Prompto,” Noctis warned. “When you're ready, you can tell me.”

“Okay,” Prompto sighed.

“So the webshooters,” Noctis changed the subject immediately. “They can make anything?”

“It disappears after 3 days,” Prompto began. He seemed to relax a little more. “If I make it sturdy. The ones around the city last an hour though. It is really cool and I can make anything.”

“Anything?” Noctis asked. “So…” Prompto looked at Noctis curiously.

“Why?” Prompto frowned.

“Oh,” Noctis smiled. “Hey… was that the weird bed you had last year. The hammock?”

Prompto’s eyes shot open and he giggled. “Yeah… it was nice. But then by day two, I kinda fell off of it. Actually, a hole started to form near the ass part because I didn't make it really strong. I almost fell, but the spidey sense made me not fall.”

“Oh,” Noctis grinned. “Can you make one?”

“I’d have to get the webshooters…”

Prompto’s face changed when he noticed Noctis grinning even more.

“You are gross Noctis.”

“You _want_ to do that though Prompto?”

“NOT TODAY!”

“Tomorrow?” Noctis asked. He shimmied his body a bit closer towards Prompto. “How ‘bout it?”

Prompto just looked at Noctis with the oddest look on his face. Noctis just grinned and knew Prompto would probably say yes by the way his freckles darkened.

“You are still gross Noctis.”

“I am okay with that.”

II.

Noctis had found himself lying and he was a terrible liar.

The first time he did it was when he had lunch with Gladio and Ignis. It had already been a month since Prompto and him had made it official. To call it “making up for lost time” seemed silly but it really was the case. So Noctis made an effort to make his schedule more flexible. Because there would be nights that Prompto just was not there and there were other nights where he just never left their apartment. Noctis enjoyed the latter obviously.

But he hadn’t told anyone that their relationship changed. He had told his father, and Prompto told his Aunt the morning after they slept together for the first time. At least they knew.

Gladio and Ignis probably knew but they were being nice about it.

“You are walking awkwardly again Noctis,” Ignis said finally when Gladio had told another story about another girlfriend. “Is it your back acting up again?”

Noctis, who had been dancing around the subject all afternoon, stopped to think about it.

“Well,” Noctis could feel himself start to blush. “Well… Prompto and I…” Noctis had to lie. “We s-started going to the gym.”

Ignis and Gladio just stared at him in disbelief.

“Seriously?” Gladio began, then started to laugh. “Sure… _the gym_.”

“You don’t have to lie to us,” Ignis snickered. Noctis was weirded out, because he rarely heard Ignis openly laugh at him before. “Tell us, what happened.”

“Are you two…” Gladio began and then he giggled and looked at Ignis. “ _The gym_...”

“Yes!” Noctis said finally in a huff. “We are umm… we _are_ dating.”

“See,” Gladio chuckled. “That wasn’t so hard.”

“I’m happy for you two,” Ignis smiled.

Noctis was relieved but did not know what else he should tell his friends. He obviously could not tell them the other big secret that Prompto told him. It was a relief and at least everyone was being supportive.

“The fucking gym,” Gladio banged the table and just laughed. So did Ignis and Noctis? He just looked at his two friends mocking him openly.

***

The second time Noctis had to lie was to Prompto.

He was mad.

Prompto was still not in the apartment and it was 2 in the morning. Noctis remembered that Prompto said he’d be late tonight. But he would try not to be. Luna had gotten some fancy reservations for a restaurant that even Noctis’ father had trouble getting reservations for. Luna had offered them to Noctis and he accepted them. He even told Prompto about it and he seemed excited. But Prompto never showed up.

So Noctis waited by the window. He tried not to doze off.

Noctis tried to be understanding when Prompto came strolling in at 30 minutes later. He had the whole speech in his head about trying to be an understanding boyfriend to his superhero boyfriend. Noctis would make sure to be say that he would not get mad again. Maybe Prompto tried to text him or call but his phone broke? Or maybe something happened to him and he was going to get kidnapped? One night a few weeks ago, Prompto told Noctis about what happened after graduation. Someone had kidnapped him and that was the reason Prompto never came to Noctis’ high school graduation party.

Noctis knew about it now and felt guilty for being mad. This was so stupid. Noctis just stared at his boyfriend.

Except… Prompto was not in the Spider-Man suit.

“Heya Noct,” Prompto said. Noctis stared on curiously as his mask was removed on its own. The black liquid had moved away from Prompto’s face and was by his shoulder blades.

“What is this?” Noctis asked. He looked on as Prompto’s black suit changed into some sweats and a tank top he usually wore to bed.

“I don’t know,” Prompto began. He eyed Noctis… almost as though he was thinking too hard about the answer. “I was fighting Shocker right?”

Noctis nodded.

“Then I went up this ceiling near the Citadel,” Prompto nodded. “And I think something got on me but then I couldn't breathe for a while. So I got up about an hour ago…” Prompto clapped his hands over his mouth. “THE DINNER WAS TONIGHT!”

Noctis sighed and was not mad anymore. “Yeah…”

“I’m sorry!” Prompto whined. “I feel terrible…”

“It’s okay,” Noctis bit his lip and stared at Prompto. “That still seems suspicious. This black goo showing up and now you are… just using it.”

“I tried to take it off,” Prompto insisted. “But I decided to try and websling somewhere and I felt stronger than before. And there was this armed robbery that was happening at the bank. So I went down to see what all the fuss was about. And I felt… so much better. The bad guys didn't feel so tough. I took them out pretty easily…”

Noctis did a small nod and yawned. “Okay then…”

“Noct,” Prompto approached him carefully. “If this suit is bad, we-I’ll fix it.”

“We?” Noctis asked. He was really confused.

“My bad,” Prompto laughed it off. “I mean… I’ll fix it! Yeah, I’ll fix it. It doesn't seem too bad now? I can probably change into my civvies a lot better now.”

Prompto closed his eyes and Noctis eyed the black liquid that was now changing Prompto’s pajamas into some of his regular everyday jeans and a tank top.

“Cool!” Prompto said in an amazed tone. “Hey… what if this is like… aliens or something. Or a science experiment gone wrong?”

“I am shocked you are not more creeped out by this Prompto.” Noctis said honestly.

“Well,” Prompto grinned. “I am a science experiment gone wrong. I honestly can't be weirded out by loads of stuff anymore.” He giggled as Noctis eyed him skeptically.

“Just,” Noctis yawned. “You could have texted me…”

Prompto eyed him and stopped laughing. “I’m sorry… I thought about it but then I just…”

“Forgot?” Noctis finished his sentence and frowned. “Just text me next time. I was worried something happened to you.”

“I know I know,” Prompto waved him off and Noctis still felt… weird.

“It’s weird that you just do this you know,” Noctis frowned. “Saving people…”

Prompto seemed unphased by it. “I’ll tell you later about it. Okay Noct? But, hopefully this suit helps me save more people.”

Why was Prompto not worried about this weird black liquid suit that he found?

Was Noctis really being too uptight about this?

Even as Prompto grabbed his hand and they headed to the direction of Noctis’ bedroom, he was still not at ease with everything.

“Are you okay?” Prompto frowned. Noctis saw it, for a second. For a second, it looked like Prompto’s eyes had turned red. But when Noctis blinked quickly, it wasn’t there anymore. “I already said sorry… I’ll make it up to you! I promise!”

Noctis just nodded and tried to shake off whatever unease he had.

“I told you Noct,” Prompto said while walking down the hallway. “Do you want me to quit? I’ll quit.”

“No,” Noctis said quickly. “I don’t want you to quit.”

Prompto stopped walking but he held onto Noctis’ hand. He turned back to look at Noctis and he watched Prompto to see if there was anything else. There was just his boyfriend that was trying to be too many things at once. Noctis had trouble arriving on time to a 8 am photo shoot but Prompto never had an issue with anything. He was trying to do everything but Noctis didn't know how to feel about that.

“I’m really sorry,” Prompto said again. “I’ll do better, I don't wanna mess this up.”

Noctis, still holding onto his hand, walked to the bedroom. He tugged Prompto along with him.

“It's okay Tiger.”

***

Prompto does get better.

In fact, Noctis doesn't know when Prompto has time to sleep. Between school starting again, Prompto working for the Daily Bugle and landing a nice laboratory gig, Noctis is still amazed by his boyfriend. Prompto even treated him to a more upscale restaurant because he was the first photographer to get the shot of Spider-Man’s new suit.

Noctis just watched Prompto to see if anything big did change and it didn't. Then things started to change. They were subtle but Noctis started to notice.

He noticed Prompto with gazes that were a bit too long when he went to Noctis’ fashion shows. They were directed at him and at the other models. He noticed it when Prompto snapped a bit at a waiter that was serving them one night. Prompto apologized almost immediately and left a very large tip but Noctis thought Prompto looked shaken up by it. He noticed it when Prompto cursed someone out for knocking into them when they tried to go on the subway. Noctis thought that it was a bit of an overreaction. Everyone looked at them and all Noctis could do was try and calm Prompto down.

Noctis tried to go back and figure out what had changed. Prompto was always nice and kind to everyone but Noctis didn't know how to react towards this “new” Prompto. Maybe it was the stress of their relationship? Was Noctis asking for too much?

As far as Noctis investigated, Prompto did not have issues with money. Prompto could see his Aunt every weekend and his grades were as good as they had ever been. Noctis couldn't even complain about their sex life because it had all been good… _better_ than good.

Something was wrong though. And Noctis thought he knew what the problem was.

III.

Prompto felt on top of the world!

Everything had gotten so much better since the suit came along. He was able to focus on school and rarely needed to sleep as much anymore. His new internship in the research labs had helped him in more ways than one. Prompto was able to take the webbing compound that he came up with and make enhancements to it. He was able to perfect the tracking mini-spiders that he had been working on. There were also the new taser webshots that were in the prototype mode. Prompto was also able to make impact webbing (basically really fast pellets) thanks to some dude in his class that also had blonde hair and blue eyes with freckles! He had a similar idea that he presented in his senior thesis. It was kind of a weird class the longer Prompto thought about it...

He was in one of his advanced integrative biology classes. Half of the students wanted to talk to, just knew him as they guy that slept. He did want to make more friends though. But it was hard.

“Is this seat taken?”

Prompto looked at the girl and she was… _really_ attractive and he just stared at her a bit too long. He could feel himself blushing a bit so he just looked down and coughed.

“No,” Prompto smiled. He thought the girl was _so_ pretty… and also a bit familiar.

“You don’t remember me handsome?” She asked. “I remember you, raccoon eyed, begging me for the review notes last semester.”

“Oh,” Prompto snapped his fingers and pointed at her. “We… sorry _I_ remember you!”

He did remember her! She had white hair and now she had blonde hair with some light blue streaks on the end of it.

“Name’s Cindy,” She held out her hand for Prompto to shake. Which he did with great enthusiasm. “And you are…?”

“Prompto,” he smiled at her. “I tried to look for you after the final but I couldn’t find you. And I… absolutely forgot your name. So I couldn’t thank you. But you really saved my ass last semester.”

“You are welcome,” she grinned. “So Prompto, were you dumb like me and missed the registration deadline for this class last year?”

“I did miss it,” Prompto grinned. “I was asleep.”

“You sleep a lot,” Cindy whispered once the professor and the GSIs (that included Ignis and Gladio) came in. “You have a bit of a reputation…”

“I don’t sleep a lot,” Prompto shook his head but spoke in a whisper.

“Uh huh,” Cindy took out her notebook and started taking notes in them. Many of the other students had their laptops or tablets out to take notes. Prompto usually had a notebook because it was easier to hide Spider-Man ideas in there. He didn’t need someone behind him looking at him for trying to order this specific brand of royal blue material from Niflheim.

“Yeah huh,” Prompto said while he started to take some notes. It took some effort, especially when the professor started talking about different genome combinations that would be found in plants. But Cindy was looking at him every so often with a small smile on her face.

“What?” Prompto asked finally. He usually came to class and didn’t talk to anyone. Mostly because he fell asleep and mostly because he had other things on his mind. Then the very real thought just flashed through his brain rather quickly: Was she flirting with him?

Cindy leaned in when the Professor was showing a video on youtube regarding a research study from Tenebrae. “Do you want to get coffee after class?”

Prompto could not help but smile. It was stupid and he was going to have to use the line. He had been waiting to use the line “But I have a boyfriend” for about a month. He was asked out last month too but he got to use the line and it felt nice to say it. This time however, he thought about it more. He hadn’t really made any friends in his classes and as long as it was platonic. It should be fine… right?

“Umm,” Prompto looked down at Ignis and Gladio, who for some reason, were looking at him funny. He wasn’t acting funny though? If it was just coffee, then it was not a big deal. He could put an end to it once they got to know each other.

“If you are busy after class,” Cindy winked at him. “I get it.”

“No,” Prompto said with a nod. “I mean… sure why not! I need more integrative bio friends.”

“I don’t,” Cindy smiled. The class was over but Prompto didn’t make any move to leave. Cindy didn’t move either. “I actually think I’m gonna to be a police chief like my Paw Paw.”

“That’s,” Prompto said with a nod. “That’s actually kind of cool?”

“Yeah,” Cindy grinned. “I mean… I like this science stuff but I just like school, ya know?”

Prompto nodded and noticed both Ignis and Gladio making off eye contact with him. He waved at both of Noctis’ friends and started to leave with Cindy. She went on to explain a little more about herself as Prompto left with her and they searched for a coffee shop that was nearby. Prompto thought that she was nice enough. Prompto liked her.

But Prompto saw his boyfriend on a giant billboard that was off the street. Noctis was selling some kitchen appliances. The billboard was an LED one that constantly rotated ads every few hours.

“Umm Cindy,” Prompto pointed up at the billboard. Right when he did, Noctis said the phrase “I’m tender but you can’t roast me,” after some chicken was cooked on screen. Prompto had his fun two months ago when he first saw the ad and played it over and over, much to Noctis’ displeasure.

“Yes?” Cindy asked.

“That’s my boyfriend,” Prompto said finally. He looked at her and tried to gauge her reaction.

Cindy looked at Prompto and looked at Noctis before the ad changed to a perfume ad featuring the woman Prompto knew as Luna (Noctis’ model friend).

“Seriously?” Cindy laughed. “That’s nice though Handsome.”

“Okay,” Prompto and her crossed the street. “I am just saying Cindy, I am dating that model.”

“Jeez,” Cindy continued to walk with him. “That’s good though. Maybe he can hook me up with the number of a nice model.”

“I’ll ask him,” Prompto giggled.

***

Noctis was at a photoshoot and it was taking forever. He hated the people he was working with. But his agent assured him that it would be good. After that stupid kitchen ad, he thought that maybe he should hire a new agent.

After the model he was working it threw a fit at balsamic vinegar not being an option for the salad, Noctis came the the realization that he definitely needed a new agent.

He heard his phone ring and checked it. It was Ignis and luckily, the model was now on a rampage on how the clothes were fitting her. So Noctis decided to answer some texts.

The first one was from Prompto, with a picture of his coffee that he was drinking at a cafe.

The second one was from Ignis that was long and rather detailed. So Noctis read it thoroughly.

 

> this might be nothing Noctis, but Gladio and I area watching Prompto in class. he is making friends with a girl that looks to be coming on strong to him. he might not know she is flirting. But It looked odd to Gladio and I.
> 
>  

Noctis looked at the text oddly then went back to the picture of Prompto at the cafe. Sure enough. He noticed that he was with someone else. He had never seen her before and sent Prompto a quick text about it.

 

> great photo tiger, who is she?
> 
>  

Prompto texted back right away.

 

> Cindy! i met her in class today! she is really nice!!! :D
> 
>  

Noctis stared at the photo and felt weird about it. He shouldn’t feel weird about it at all though. It was just some girl from class. But…

No this was stupid. He was being as stupid as the mode now complaining about the shoes available for the photoshoot. So he sent one final text.

 

> that’s nice :) tell me about it later, gotta go
> 
>  

Noctis didn’t look at his phone again until he got off of work.

***

Turns out, Noctis had nothing to worry about. He managed to run into both Prompto and Cindy at the library. They were both studying and Prompto rushed over to introduce Noctis and Cindy at once.

“Prompto,” Cindy eyed Noctis and then eyed Prompto again. “Y’all are so lucky. Two good lookin’ dudes together like this. Jeez, the universe must hate me.”

Prompto reassured her plenty of times that the universe didn’t hate her. Noctis did not understand how Cindy would be unlucky at all: She was gorgeous. And maybe Noctis was a bit jealous that they just hit it off right away.

“That’s so great,” Cindy looked at both of them and then at Noctis more seriously. “So do you know any single models… or just… can I tag along to an event with ya?”

Noctis laughed at the question and felt… so relieved. Why was he being so jealous?

“Actually,” Noctis thought about it. “There should be an event this Friday. If you’re available, you should come.”

Cindy clapped her hands and looked pleased with herself. “Prompto’s great, by the way. He was helping me with narrowing down my thesis for next semester. He’s really smart, but I never knew it because he was the one that falls asleep in all of our classes.”

Noctis nodded while Prompto looked a little bit flustered. It was then that Noctis saw it again. Very briefly, the red eyes that he saw on night one of the black suit were there again. He eyed Prompto a bit closely and Noctis stood back a bit to get a better look. Cindy was looking at her notes and pointing them out to Prompto who eyed them again.

They were definitely not Noctis’ imagination. He saw them, but Prompto noticed him acting weird.

“You okay Noct?” Prompto smiled at him. He had one earphone on and one out. It was then that Prompto heard something because he turned around suddenly. Cindy heard the same ‘Pop’ and turned around as well.

It was a giant lizard.

Noctis immediately grabbed Cindy and tried to run away. Prompto, who Noctis made eye contact with only fleetingly, ran the opposite way. Towards the lizard.

Maybe they could talk about it later. All the weird things that Noctis had seen but Prompto making friends was definitely not a bad thing. Neither was running head first into danger. But Noctis still felt really uneasy through it all.

***

They were in bed again and Prompto had both hands on Noctis’ hips. They barely talked when they walked through the door. Noctis wanted to talk but he couldn’t even string two words together the way that Prompto was looking at him. They had to take their clothes off.

Prompto beat the scorpion and Noctis and Cindy watched in amazement as Spider-Man flew in the air effortlessly.

Noctis wondered why he was so worried. He had no reason to worry. Not with the way Prompto walked onto the balcony and tugged Noctis up. Prompto already took off his shirt and Noctis mimicked him.

They probably had sex everywhere in the apartment by now. It was just easy.

Noctis couldn't be worried the way Prompto sucked his dick. He was an idiot and Prompto was right here to reassure him. It was okay. Noctis was just lost and lost it even more when Prompto started to scissors him with those long fingers.

“Are you ready?” Prompto moved back up and kissed him again and it was slow and Noctis tried to scratch Prompto’s back but there wasn't any point to it. It was overwhelming to be held by those arms and hearing Prompto dig through the dresser to get a condom and more lube.

Prompto turned his body over and Noctis started to touch himself because he knew how badly he wanted his boyfriend. Noctis wanted it and his thoughts of jealousy and worry were gone. It was easy and Prompto’s dick sliding into Noctis was easy. They should have done this a lot sooner.

Noctis just moaned and Prompto grabbed his hips a little too hard and started to move. Prompto lowered himself and Noctis felt him breathing on his back. All Noctis could do was grab the sheets and tried to remember how to breathe properly.

It was when Prompto moved lower to stroke Noctis that they both became unhinged. Prompto bit into Noctis’ back and that was it. His thighs were trembling and Noctis heard Prompto try and say his name but even Noctis didn't know for sure. All he could feel was Prompto and it was too much. Noctis shook and came hard onto the sheets. Prompto came a few minutes later and Noctis continued to breathe through it. When he started to come back to reality, he realized that he still needed to talk to Prompto. However, Prompto just smiled at him and Noctis had a hard time trying to think when he smiles like that.

Prompto kissed the side of his head and Noctis just hummed like he always did. It was nice. When it was just them and Noctis thought that he was being silly about whatever his feelings were. This had to be just jealousy right?

“Are you okay?” Prompto asked once they were all settled on the bed. They both avoided the side of the bed where they were too messy. Prompto laughed a bit when Noctis started to yawn. They were both trying to adjust themselves. Noctis could feel Prompto pressed against his back, trying to get comfortable but fidgeting with their leg placement.

“Stop moving,” Noctis yawned. He pressed his back closer to Prompto’s chest.

“Jeez,” Prompto yawned. There was a pause and then... “Hey… you know you can tell us… sorry, me anything. I’m not going to get mad.”

There was a pause and Noctis looked at Prompto before turning around.

“It’s nothing Prompto,” Noctis grabbed onto Prompto’s hand rubbing on his chest and held it. That should have been enough but Prompto was now much closer. Noctis looked over his head and stared back at him.

“Just tell me,” Prompto looked eager. “I know things have been kind of weird lately. But maybe it’s because we are still getting used to things.”

“Prompto,” Noctis looked at him again. “It’s nothing. I think I’m just… stressed out.”

“Okay,” Prompto said in a sing-song voice. “Just tell me, I won’t get mad.”

Noctis thought about it more. It would it probably be weird if Noctis said that Prompto’s eyes looked weird. Noctis also thought about the weird angry outbursts that Prompto had at other people. But here was his chance to say anything. He just _had_ a feeling something was off.

“It’s nothing,” Noctis said.

“Okay then,” Prompto settled himself against Noctis’ back again. “Good night then.”

Noctis yawned and felt relieved. “Good night…”

V.

They were at it again but it had been a while.

Noctis hadn’t seen Prompto in the apartment for 5 days. It was no one’s fault. Prompto was busy with midterms and so was Noctis. The time that they were together was spent studying. Noctis ignored that Prompto was enjoying hanging out with more friends from his major. Cindy was even at their apartment once and made them mixed drinks. She even beat them at mario kart and Prompto was furious about it for a while. The next time, Luna, Ignis, Gladio and another girl named Aranea were there. Ignis and Gladio apologized to Cindy even though she didn’t know why. She just gave them a look but chose to spend most of the night talking to Luna.

Aranea and Prompto were weird that night though, at least Noctis thought so. She seemed to double take every time she heard Prompto speak.

Ignis and Noctis talked about it afterwards but both of them said nothing. Maybe she knew him from somewhere? That had to be the only explanation.  
It was a relief when Midterms were over though. They officially had one more semester to go and now Prompto was just looking at him, pinned underneath Noctis with half-lidded eyes. Noctis just held onto Prompto’s face and felt Prompto’s body twitch every time _that_ spot was hit. Prompto just kept moaning and saying his name.

It was five days but Noctis was aware that they had so much to say to each other. But fucking each other until they were too tired to talk was easier.

Right now, Noctis had Prompto all to himself. He didn’t have to share him with Insomnia or worry about seeing him be thrown into building on youtube. Right now Prompto was just laughing and moaning his name as they got lost in each other. Feeling Prompto all around his dick was all that Noctis wanted. The friction was good, especially since they hadn’t touched each other in days.

And Noctis kept bearing into him until finally Prompto scrunched up his face and Noctis could feel himself start to lose control over his body. Prompto grabbed onto his back too hard and Noctis just tried to move faster. The scratches were starting to hurt but Noctis couldn’t care.

Prompto started to twitch and tightened his legs around Noctis and it only took Noctis a few more thrusts to come. Noctis tried groan but Prompto kissed him through his orgasm. Noctis held on and they both moaned into each other’s mouths as Prompto finally came.

Noctis just looked at Prompto, who was sweaty but with a stupid grin on his face. He started to laugh after a while.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto giggled. “Is this why you have been acting funny?”

Had he been acting funny? “No… What do you mean?”

Prompto readjusted himself and so did Noctis. Usually, they just spooned and called it a night. But Prompto was not turning around. He was staring at Noctis and looked as peaceful as Noctis had ever seen him.

“Midterms are over,” Prompto began. “But… I we only have one and a half more semesters right?”

“Right,” Noctis nodded. “I still don’t think I’ve been acting weird.”

Noctis wanted to tell Prompto that _he_ was acting weird but the words didn’t quite form. So he avoided it. He looked down and tried to think of something else to talk about.

“What is it?” Prompto asked. Prompto smiled at him and Noctis just said the first thing that came to his head.

“I just worry about you,” Noctis said honestly. “That’s all…”

“Oh,” Prompto furrowed his eyebrows and inched up closer to Noctis. “Is that it?”

“You still haven’t told me,” Noctis bit his lip and continued. “Why did you start doing this?”

“Huh?” Prompto frowned and Noctis just waited. “Umm… yeah…”

“I’ll tell you my thing,” Noctis said quietly. “And you tell me your thing.”

Prompto closed his eyes and seemed to think about it. He took a deep breath and looked at Noctis. He grabbed onto both of Noctis’ hands and played with them for a bit.

“Well,” Prompto smiled. He looked at the pillow so he couldn’t look at Noctis. “My Uncle…”

“Yeah?” Noctis inched closer.

“Umm,” Prompto swallowed and continued. “That night. I went to get paid for this wrestling thing. It was two grand to wrestle for five minutes. So I just thought, I could do that…” Prompto sighed and continued. “I snuck out and I didn’t really have the hang of it. So I did it. I won actually. But…” He frowned but Noctis nodded. Prompto kept going. “The guy didn’t pay me and I got mad. I just made myself look like an idiot and he didn’t want to pay me.” He paused. “So I saw him getting robbed while I left. And I let the robber go…”

Noctis felt Prompto gripping on his hands tighter. It _really_ hurt but Noctis didn’t care.

“I left,” Prompto began to tear up. “And I was by the apartment… there was that crowd of people and I just… I saw my Uncle and that guy fighting at the bodega by the apartment. And I saw it happen...”

Prompto stopped talking and Noctis focused on nothing else but giving him a hug. He could feel Prompto’s tears on his chest and Noctis didn’t care about telling Prompto about any of his problems anymore. It was _so_ stupid and _so_ unimportant. Noctis felt like an idiot because his boyfriend was the most self-less person he knew. He was probably seeking forgiveness or something like that when he went out at night. Or maybe Prompto was just trying to forget about what happened to his Uncle.

Noctis _knew_ that Prompto didn’t kill his Uncle but Prompto didn’t need to hear that now. He was still crying now and Noctis felt like an idiot. He felt like the worst boyfriend and why did he want to bring this up now?

“I’m sorry,” Noctis just said that over and over again. It was probably no help but Noctis kept saying it and rubbing Prompto’s back. His boyfriend could lift 10 tons and could leap through the air like it was nothing. But now, Prompto looked really small in his arms.

“I still,” Prompto finally calmed down. “I still look for him.”

“But you don’t have to,” Noctis said softly. “You are _so_ good.”

Prompto shook his head into Noctis’ chest. “I don’t think so…”

“But you are,” Noctis said. “Hey Tiger, you are _really_ good.”

Prompto didn’t say anything else and after a while, Noctis just looked at the top of Prompto’s head. Noctis thought he might have been asleep and rubbed Prompto’s back again to see.

“I love you Noct.”

Noctis patted Prompto’s head. “I love you too.”

Prompto slept before Noctis could tell his side. They didn’t talk about it the next day either. Noctis had to go to a stupid event downtown. Prompto did not push it at all during breakfast. Prompto forgot about it as he left with a bagel in his mouth but Noctis was determined to talk about whatever stupid feelings he had later.

***

There were a few press people and photographers there. Noctis just wanted to leave because it was cold and his back was starting to hurt. He was in a ridiculous holiday outfit and the hat was starting to itch. He wanted to invite Prompto, but it was _so_ stupid. Prompto would never spend the day in the freezing cold for him. Especially for this. Besides, this was Prompto’s day with his Aunt and Noctis was not going to interrupt this. Prompto would probably laugh at the stupid outfit for a bit then listen to his police scanner app.

And then Noctis saw it. There was some man in wings quickly approaching the site. Noctis felt his legs move away from the line of models while he yelled. He heard someone scream and tried to run away from the explosions that he heard. Why the hell did this happen almost every single time?

Noctis was running off the stage and leapt into the rapidly dispersing audience. Some of the press were trying to snap pictures of the vulture who was coming back on a second run. Right when Noctis thought he was clear, he heard, what sounded like a beeper. The same sound was rapidly repeating and Noctis realized it was a bomb. So he tried to run in another direction but he felt the hot blow of air coming from his left side. Next he felt someone push him further to the right. It was some young guy that Noctis had never seen before. He had a press pass for the Daily Bugle and Noctis heard ringing in his ears.

Noctis blinked up at the guy that offered his hand.

“...You okay?” the guy asked. He was probably around his age. Prompto probably knew who he was. He had the same camera that Prompto owned around his neck all the time.

Noctis swallowed and felt his ears pop. “I’m fine!”

The other dude started to run towards the vulture to take more pictures and Noctis had no other thought than to get to safety. He tried to listen to anything, but his ears were still ringing a bit.

After running around and realizing everything was on fire, Noctis safely hid behind the stage because that seemed to be the only area that was not blown to bits, he noticed Prompto flying through the air. Prompto leapt off of his web just right and drop kicked Vulture right in the chest. Prompto landed safely on the stage and looked right in Noctis’ direction. Noctis smiled at him and Prompto saluted him before looking at the Vulture.

Vulture was laughing and taunted Spider-Man’s name the whole time. Prompto would quip back but Noctis noticed something a little different this time around. Noctis had been rescued early their senior year of high school from the Vulture. Noctis remembered Prompto leaving one of the many high school dances early. He remembered Prompto trying to get Noctis away from the rest of their class trying to go to Homecoming. That had always been something that Prompto would do.

However, this was not the case today.

Prompto did not move the vulture away to a less secluded area.

Prompto proceeded to beat the shit out of the Vulture in front of everyone. Noctis was so out of the loop between work and school that he barely noticed it, until now. Prompto was in his black suit and Noctis watched as his boyfriend hit the Vulture harder than Noctis had ever seen him hit anyone. Noctis just watched with a mix of horror and amazement as Prompto laid into the Vulture until he was a limp hunk of metal on the pavement in front of Noctis.

He looked around again to make sure that was it. But that was too hopeful of a thought. There was another villain, the one that Noctis knew as the Shocker that had joined in and that was when Noctis saw the woman that he silently hated. He had never asked Prompto about her but she was here now.

She had long white hair that was even more highlighted in the cold air. She had the same grace to her that Prompto had. It was all effortless. She just dug her heels on top of Shocker’s head and bounced away. She even cackled in a way that made her seem older than what Noctis expected.

The Shocker shot a beam that hit Prompto against a concrete wall. Prompto managed to recover, but Noctis noticed some of the black suit crawl up Prompto’s arm. Noctis just stared and tried to see if anyone else saw that. Prompto’s freckled arm might fuel more conspiracy theories online to who Spider-Man was. But no one saw it. Except for that woman, the Black Cat.

Noctis was even jealous because her hair in the wind blew at just the right angle that any photographer would snap right away. She was obviously helping out Prompto and even smirked when the Shocker tried to aim a beam at her. The woman just landed a kick straight across his face.

Prompto even laughed a little bit as she just leapt across to get closer to Prompto. But the Shocker was not done yet and Prompto made sure to provide the finishing blow to the Shocker. Noctis just watched as the two of them talked and she socked Prompto’s arm playfully. Noctis even saw the flash of the camera as she leaned in a little closer to Prompto and gave him a very obviously too long kiss on her cheek.

Noctis was not just mad… he was _furious_.

Maybe this is what was wrong?

He had to share Prompto and maybe Prompto forgot about that?

Whatever it was, Prompto noticed the photographer that saved him earlier asking the Black Cat about their relationship and Prompto shooting a web and gliding away without a word. The Black Cat shot up a line of her own and went away.

Noctis had to talk to Prompto about this tonight.

VI.

Prompto came home a little past midnight. Noctis decided to take a nap in the afternoon because he just _knew_ Prompto would be late.

He was ready for this because… well Noctis had to know. It was like a coil now and Noctis was just waiting for the match to be lit.

So when Prompto leapt back into the apartment balcony, Noctis just watched as the black suit peeled back and the chocobo pajamas that Noctis now started to hate were just there instead. He knew that he was being irrational but… this was a long time coming. Prompto’s red eyes were now shown in full force. And for a second, Noctis thought that the suit was still there. Prompto’s skin looked grey and dark. His veins began to glow and the worst part was that Prompto didn’t seem to notice.

And Noctis thought the worst thing: Maybe Prompto didn’t care anymore?

“Shouldn’t you be asleep,” Prompto drawled. Noctis opened his eyes with shock, Prompto’s voice sounded wet, like he had too much saliva in his mouth.

Maybe that was what broke the camel’s back? Or whatever the hell that saying was. Noctis wasn’t even mad, he just wanted to know. He felt like all this time that he was holding back. He just needed to know.

“Is there somebody else?” Noctis said after a moment.

Prompto… just laughed at him. The grey skin was still there and the veins seemed to glow even more. “Why? Are you jealous?”

Noctis didn’t even know what to say.

“Saving people,” Prompto laughed. “Is more important than you. You’ll always be fine Noctis… We’ll be there for you.”

Who was we?

“Prompto,” Noctis said and he was frustrated. “Your skin is all grey… You are acting weird...”

“So what if we have,” Prompto tilted his head and now the red eyes were glowing bright. “You didn’t mind it when we were fucking you.”

“Shut up,” Noctis moved back and felt like he was right but he didn’t want to be right. What else was a lie? Did Prompto lie about his Uncle the night before? Was all of this bubbling over because Prompto was mad?

“Did we hit a nerve?” Prompto looked bigger now. He looked less awake but was still speaking in that booming voice. “We don’t need you Noctis…”

“Who the hell is we?”

“We are Prompto.”

Noctis continued to move back and Prompto, glowing red eyes and all, finally settled on the kitchen countertop. Prompto grabbed onto the end of it and his body was shaking.

“Don’t you love us Noctis? Did you lie?”

Noctis thought about what to do. He would look like an idiot if he tried to fight him off. The many… many times that Prompto just tossed him around… yeah they were unevenly matched.

“Prompto,” Noctis hissed. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“We are spending so much time with you!” Prompto sing-songed. He bowed his head and looked right at Noctis. “You are too spoiled… you stupid brat.”

“Prompto stop,” Noctis tried to look for his phone. He left it on the porch chair outside and was mentally kicking himself for it. “It’s that black suit!”

“Is that why you got tired of dating us?” Prompto sing-songed. “Can’t keep up with us?”

Noctis felt the wall of the living room hit his back. He was overwhelmed with what was being said.

“You wanted to make up for your Uncle right?” Noctis asked. “Don’t do this Prompto.”

“Do what?” Prompto’s suit came on and covered his face. Noctis could not believe it. He saw the corner of the kitchen table get crushed like it was nothing and Noctis just yelled for help. Noctis saw Prompto’s shadow as he tried to run into the room. Then Noctis shut the door and locked it.

It was quiet for a bit but Noctis listened as much as he could. There was a crack on the kitchen table and Noctis heard Prompto’s normal voice again.

“STOP IT!”

Noctis did not want to open the door. Why didn’t he take his stupid phone?

“I’M NOT GONNA HURT HIM.” Prompto yelled. His voice sounded normal again..

Noctis tried to look around and found his tablet. Since he had synched his messages there, he could send one to his Dad. He wanted someone to help him.

More than that, he wanted someone to help Prompto.

Noctis heard another crack come from the kitchen and glass breaking. Then it was silent. Noctis still sent a quick message to his father.

 

> i’m going to the Citadel tonight.
> 
>  

Even now, with Noctis as furious as he had ever felt, he still wanted to protect Prompto. The Prompto that was with him last night was truthful and genuine. He looked at Noctis like he was in love and Noctis felt the same way.

Whatever and whoever came through the door, Noctis did not know him.

Noctis, when he heard nothing, opened the door.

“Prompto?”

There was no sound. Noctis ran to the balcony and got his phone. He wasted no time getting his keys and leaving the apartment. At least the Citadel would be safe.

Hopefully.

As Noctis felt himself go down the elevator shaft, he realized that he was breathing heavily and he was crying. Shit.

What the hell happened?

***

Prompto fucked up.

“ _We_ fucked up.”

_No._

Prompto heard that stupid voice and tried to get it to be quiet. He had the presence of mind to leave because that look on Noctis’ face killed him. Prompto hated himself so much for letting this get too far.

There was no trigger to it. Except Prompto did notice today when the Shocker vibrated the wall Prompto fell off on, the pavement. His black suit, which made him stronger, faster with enhanced senses, started to crawl up his arm without a command given. Prompto got scared and it was a good thing that the Black Cat showed up. Ever since then, he got scared. That voice was getting stronger in his head.

The voice told him that Noctis didn’t love him.

It told him that he was nothing without the suit.

It told him that he was to blame for his Uncle’s death.

For about 5 hours, Prompto believed all of it.

Prompto traveled to this remote area outside the city, near Hammerhead. When he found a mountain that was uninhabited, he laid into it. He was furious and cracks started to appear within a few minutes. After about two hours of beating up the mountain, Prompto got tired. He put his phone on mute and it seemed as though all the things he hated about himself came to light.

He had asked Noctis, multiple times, what was wrong. Prompto felt like something was wrong with the way Noctis would look at him sometimes. He looked sad and Prompto had no idea what to do. So he just kissed him and that seemed to make things better for at least that day or hour. But the more Prompto asked, the more Noctis seemed to shut down.

It made Prompto sad but in retrospect, he didn’t get it. Prompto was the happiest he had ever been. And now he felt like an idiot because this stupid suit would not shut up.

There was no “we.”

There was just Prompto who scared the shit out of his boyfriend and said things he didn’t mean.

But Prompto remembered earlier. It wasn’t Shocker’s beams that made the suit retreat back. Prompto got hit with them earlier in the semester with the suit on. The suit didn’t retreat then. The building shook… so it had to be the vibrations.

There was nothing nearby that would be strong enough to cause such a reaction.

“We have helped you Prompto. We will make you stronger.”

_Shut up!_

It was then that Prompto spotted the goldmine. It was exactly the thing that he needed. It was a massive chapel that was near the outskirts of the city. He had gone there on a field trip with Noctis. Prompto was hopeful that the vibrations would be enough to shake this stupid suit off.

“You can’t do that.”

“SHUT UP!” Prompto yelled while he shot another web towards the church. “I MIGHT HAVE NO BOYFRIEND ANYMORE!!! SO SHUT UP!!!”

As Prompto stuck the landing, he felt the suit slow his pace down a bit. He walked slower than usual. He continued to walk and even if he did look like a fool, it was too early in the morning. No one should have been awake for this. So Prompto kept walking.

Shiva’s statue greeted him from the outside in a lovely shrine. Prompto shot a web and ended up near the roof. Even if it didn’t take that much longer, Prompto was able to kick his way down to the floor with the chapel bells. He looked around and got to see how many there were. It was a line of at least 20 bells.

The voice would not shut up.

But Prompto started shooting all of the bells and once he had his 20 lines ready. He held all of them in both hands. He was ready. This semester of happiness and being with Noctis was not worth it. He just wanted to apologize. He wanted his old life back.

Prompto jumped up high, pulled onto the 20 strings and kneeled down. There was a brief second where Prompto heard the voice continuing to yell at him. But Prompto did not care because in the next moment, the glorious sound of noise was there.

It was loud.

It _was_ loud.

Prompto screamed and he felt the suit starting to bounce off. He could feel his bare arms for the first time in what felt like months. The liquid started to peel off and Prompto saw it trickle down to the church floor. The cold rush of air hit his skin as he flinched on the church roof. It hurt and Prompto was suddenly aware that he was absolutely naked.

He had never felt so relieved to be naked.

Prompto tried to listen to the voice and heard nothing. He just looked on the church floor and saw no one down below. That suit was gone.

For the second time in two days, Prompto cried and felt the elation of being free hit the next emotion of absolute dread. Noctis was scared of him now.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

***

“Prompto?”

His Aunt stared at him. Prompto was wearing no shoes and hello kitty pajamas that he took from the swapmeet. Prompto had no money on him, but he did leave a note that he’d pay the merchant back ASAP. It was dumb but Prompto was naked and he was not going to websling through Insomnia naked.

She stared at him and Prompto just looked at her. He was on the front of her apartment, looking like an absolute idiot.

“It’s a long story,” Prompto began. “But can you let me in?”

His Aunt moved and watched him walk in carefully.

“What did you do?” she asked. Luckily, Prompto headed straight for the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He needed it. With the suit, Prompto was able to pull all-nighters and stay awake for days without feeling tired. Now, he just felt exhausted. It was like before where Prompto knew he would be asleep through his classes. Prompto did not want to face Noctis. That wound was too fresh and his boyfriend probably hated him.

Prompto hated himself more. He always did.

Those new emotions were starting to come back to the forefront. He felt terrible again.

“Aunt Moni,” Prompto sighed. The pot of coffee was barely starting to brew but he looked at her. “I fucked up really bad.”

“Why Honey?” she asked. She marched straight up to him and patted his back. “Tell me.”

“I found this suit,” Prompto began. “It made things easier… And then I think I got too comfy. Anyways, I scared Noctis last night. I broke the kitchen countertop.”

“It made you do that?” his Aunt asked in shock. “So no more black suit Honey?”

“No,” Prompto answered quickly. “No… excuse me Aunt Moni but… fuck no.”

She laughed and she patted his back some more. “Then explain it to Noctis. I’m sure he understands. I wanted to say something too. But I just thought that you looked so happy. I didn’t want to say anything.”

“What do you mean?” Prompto asked.

“You liked to pretend things are fine,” his Aunt began. “And when things are not fine, you would eventually tell me. This time, you pretended everything was fine. But you never looked tired. I don’t know Prompto.” She scratched her chin. “I just thought it would come out sooner or later.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Prompto frowned. “I asked Noctis too and he wouldn’t talk about it either.”

“But Prompto Honey,” his Aunt took his hand. “I didn’t think it was weird. You had been working yourself so hard. And you looked so happy. Who am I to say that looked weird!”

Prompto thought about it and agreed to it.

“Aunt Moni,” Prompto frowned. He felt his tears start to form again. Just like they did two night ago. “He probably hates me. I said some _really bad_ things.”

“Then be honest Prompto,” his grandmother let go of him and grabbed his mug for him. She grabbed the coffee pot and began to pour it in. “I’m sure he will understand.”

“I don’t think so,” Prompto tried to move and get some creamer but he did not. He just stayed rooted on the spot and hated that he was so sad about this. “Noctis had been acting weird for a while. I kept asking what was wrong and he didn’t tell me anything.”

“Well,” his Aunt Monica did get some creamer and gave it to Prompto. “You two are barely 21. Of course you can’t talk.”

“Huh?” Prompto asked.

“Prompto listen to me,” his Aunt Monica finally just outright made the coffee for Prompto. “You need to understand that Noctis loves you. He was probably just worried about you. I worry about you everyday. Just tell him you got rid of the suit and hopefully he’ll understand. And take him on a date, grovel a lot and ignore your police scanner app for a few hours?”

“Yeah,” Prompto wiped her tears and looked at the coffee. “I just feel tired.”

“Well,” Aunt Monica patted his back. “Let’s watch some HGTV and maybe after a few episodes of Flip or Flop you will feel better.”

Prompto laughed and looked at her. Why did she always know the right thing to say? “Sure.”

VII.

Noctis was at the counselor’s office because, telling his Dad that his boyfriend was Spider-Man was… not an option at this point. Prompto begged Noctis not to tell his Dad. So his Dad only knew they were dating. Noctis agreed with Prompto too because he had no idea how his father would react. In fact, Noctis even had a weird dream that his Dad sent a bill to Prompto for all the money that was used to repair the Citadel. Prompto fainted and then woke up to destroy the Citadel in as a huge Spider. Noctis was trying to calm his father down while Prompto the Spider went Godzilla on the Citadel. Noctis assumed that when he told his father that Prompto was Spider-Man, his father would force him to break up with Prompto and stick him in the middle of nowhere.

He couldn’t be sure how his father would react. Noctis had no idea how his friends would react. Ignis and Gladio would probably try and tell him to breakup with Prompto too.

But Noctis had decided that they needed to break up.

Even if Prompto’s problem was the Black Suit, Noctis hated that Prompto was Spider-Man. Noctis couldn’t sleep until Prompto was home and it wasn’t because he was jealous or that Prompto still didn’t tell him everything. It was that Noctis was scared, much like last night, that something was going to take Prompto away from him forever. What if Prompto got defeated by the black suit? What if he was plotting to actually destroy the Citadel to look for Noctis? What if Prompto got killed by the suit? That was the worst thing Noctis thought of and that thought plagued his mind for months now. Every time he waited on the balcony, he was _sure_ that something had happened. The relief that went through his body when Prompto came back was relief. Noctis was not sure he was cut out to be a Superhero’s boyfriend. Noctis was still trying to come up with a way to tell his Dad that their kitchen was destroyed. How the hell was he going to explain all of this?

There was another part of him that wanted Prompto to text him or call him right now. And Noctis would be there immediately and would not be here on campus. He’d miss his model job this afternoon all because Prompto said he was okay.

The fucked up part, Noctis thought, was that he still loved Prompto. Noctis had to talk to someone about it. So now he was waiting to talk to a counselor and hopefully he could be as vague as possible.

“Mr. Caelum?” It was a man that looked familiar to Noctis but… no Noctis had never seen this man before. “You can come in.”

Noctis made his way awkwardly down the hallway. He noticed that there were not many people working and thought that it was odd. It was the middle of the afternoon on a school day. That was weird.

“Right here,” the man pointed to the door. “I’m Mr. Tummelt. Come in and have a seat.”

Noctis took a seat across from Mr. Tummelt and looked at him. He looked really familiar but Noctis couldn’t quite place where.

“What are you here to discuss?” Mr. Tummelt asked.

Noctis shook his head and thought about it. “Well… I have a problem with my boyfriend.”

“I see,” Mr. Tummelt nodded. “If he has been abusive towards you or has put your life in danger, I have to report that.”

“No,” Noctis lied as he waved his hands. “No… I just. He’s been my best friend for 8 years. And we live together. I just don’t know if we should break up…”

“Alright,” Mr. Tummelt seemed to smile and Noctis thought that was weird. “What are some examples of behaviors that you do not like.”

“Right,” Noctis said quietly. “Umm… he has to work a lot. So sometimes he comes home late. I wait for him to get back because his job is dangerous.”

“What does he do for a living?” Mr. Tummelt started to take notes on his clipboard and Noctis felt odd. The man’s voice sounded off.

“He goes to this college,” Noctis tried to come up with a quick lie. “He also takes pictures for the Daily Bugle. He’s umm… a security guard?” Mr. Tummelt looked at him curiously. “Yes! A security guard!” Noctis felt stupid but Mr. Tummelt continued to take notes.

“So you’re boyfriend,” Mr. Tummelt said. “He has confided some personal things to you. And I assume you have done the same thing.”

“Yes,” Noctis said slowly. “He tells me everything.”

“Are you sure?” Mr. Tummelt looked at Noctis weirdly.

Noctis just stared at him and wanted to leave.

“Listen Mr. Caelum,” Mr. Tummelt said. “I saw you yesterday.”

Noctis frowned. What was he talking about?

“We saw you yesterday…”

Noctis felt his heart stop. He knew what this was. He tried to get up but his hands were locked onto the chair. That black suit had him strapped in.

“You ruined Prompto,” Mr. Tummelt looked at him and stood up. The bottom of his body was all black and Noctis tried his hardest to get out of the restraints. “We were going to get more of his power. But you ruined it. You are a spoiled brat.”

Noctis tried to yell but no one came to the door. “HELP!!!!!”

“It explains a lot,” Mr. Tummelt drawled. Noctis gritted his teeth and the restraints were not getting any looser. “Why Prompto was able to get those great pictures of Spider-Man. He should have told me. Both of you are _so_ selfish.”

Noctis continued to yell. “HELP ME!!!”

“He’s not going to miss you.”

Noctis saw Mr. Tummelt change and the black suit that Noctis hated began to appear. Except this time, when the mask formed onto his face, it was not at all like Prompto’s mask. Large teeth and a massive tongue where in place of his space. Noctis just continued to scream as he heard the side of the building start to break.

He heard screams from some students down below and the horrible slobbering noise coming from Mr. Tummelt.

Noctis was being pulled down and he was soon knocked to the ground by Mr. Tummelt.

After that, everything went blank.

VIII.

When Prompto came back to the apartment after a marathon of HGTV, he was exhausted. How was he able to survive on 4 hours of sleep a night this whole semester?

“Noct?” Prompto checked the apartment. He had his whole speech planned. Prompto was ready to grovel and apologize. He was also ready to move out. Prompto looked at the kitchen and it looked like a hurricane went through it

Prompto _really_ fucked up.

After a moment, Prompto heard his phone ringing. It was Noctis’ Dad?

“Hello?” Prompto asked.

“Prompto,” Regis sighed with relief. “Have you seen Noctis? He was supposed to meet me for brunch. He still isn’t here.”

Prompto looked at one of the clocks. It was already 3 PM. Noctis was always a late sleeper, but this was too much sleep, even for him.

“I saw him last night,” Prompto admitted. “I left for the night, I just came back from my Aunt’s”

“I see,” Mr. Caelum sighed. His voice sounded panicked. “Prompto, what if someone took him?”

“Did you call Gladio and Ignis?” Prompto began to comb through all the rooms of the apartment.

“I did,” Mr. Caelum said quickly. “I also called his agent and one of his friends at work. No one has seen him. He was supposed to go to a job this afternoon. He didn’t show up.”

Prompto wanted to desperately for Noctis to be in his room. Or out on the balcony. But he wasn’t there.

“He isn’t here Mr. Caelum,” Prompto said. He had to go look for Noctis.

“I’ll call the police,” Mr Caelum. “If you see him, please call me.”

“I will,” Prompto hung up the phone and ran to his room. He had no idea where his suit was. He dug through his closet and his drawers. Finally he found his boots, the belt, old tunic, the leggings and the mask. He looked at all of the items and put them on quickly. Prompto did one final check and felt odd. There was no voice in his head and he felt bad for what this had all led to. He should have just told Noctis what was wrong. Noctis probably already knew what was wrong but Prompto just didn’t put two and two together.

Prompto stepped out to the balcony and looked at his belt. He had all the webshooters locked and loaded.

He had to find Noctis.

***

Prompto went to all of his usual places. But he couldn’t find out where the hell Noctis was.

And then Prompto saw her.

“Back to the red and blue?” she smirked. It was the Black Cat and she just beamed at him.

“I look cuter in this,” Prompto said sadly. He looked on his phone and had looked around the whole east side of the city. If he wanted to, he could comb through the midtown tonight. He had to stay up all night to find Noctis if he had to.

“What are you looking for?” she asked. “Or who are you looking for?”

“Do you want to do me a favor?” Prompto asked. “I need to find this guy.” He showed a picture of Noctis from his twitter account. It was the clearest picture Prompto had and she eyed the picture oddly.

“He’s cute,” she drawled finally. “Why?”

“Do you want to help me or not?” Prompto asked a bit more firmly. “I need to find him!”

“Is he the president of your fan club?” She looked at his twitter feed. “He’s a model. Well, not a bad crush to have Spider-Guy.”

“He went missing this morning,” Prompto looked at the big screen directly across from them. Sure enough, there was Regis talking to one of Prompto’s bosses, that asshole, Dino. The closed captioning showed the hotline to call for Noctis’ safe return.

“I _need_ to find him,” Mr. Caelum looked miserable and Prompto felt that misery as well.

“Okay kid,” she turned around after getting a better look at the big screen. “He seems nice.”

“He is,” Prompto admitted. “I already asked everyone I know on the east side.”

“How about this,” she stood up on the ledge and gave one final look at Prompto. “If I find him first, tell me who you are.”

“This isn’t a game,” Prompto hissed. “I _need_ to find him. Are you going to help me or not?”

Prompto noticed that she seemed to chose her next words carefully. The look on her face dropped when she saw Mr. Caelum back on the screen. The Black Cat just looked at him.

“I’ll help you out,” she said. “But only because I’m nice.”

“That’s debatable,” Prompto went back to his phone and decided to head out. He gave her a nod. “Thank you.”

“I hope you find him,” Prompto heard her say before he leapt off the building. He had no idea whether or not to trust her. But she was the only person that could help him figure out where Noctis was. The police scanner was still buzzing on Prompto’s belt so at least that could help him with a lead.

Prompto, every time Noctis was in danger, was on edge. This was no different but Prompto always made sure that Noctis was okay. If they were texting each other, even when Prompto was at work, Noctis was still okay. Things were okay. But now, Prompto had no idea where the hell he was.

He had to visit Kingpin and tease that asshole for a bit. Maybe he knew where Noctis was?

***

Prompto’s meeting with the Kingpin was a bust.

That asshole tried to recruit him again and duh, Prompto said no. But Prompto’s stomach was rumbling all through the meeting. So Prompto was now hanging upside down eating a burrito. He had to eat something because he was so fucking tired. As Prompto was looking on the google map on his phone. He had no idea where to look next. He didn’t see the Black Cat anywhere either.

It was almost 2 in the morning.

Then he heard that weird but familiar splotch and liquidy sound. Prompto eyed the alleyway curiously.

“Honey,” Prompto called out. He wrapped his burrito back into the foil. “I don’t believe in ghosts so stop that.”

“We took something from you…”

Prompto dropped his burrito. That stupid _fucking_ suit.

The man finally came into view. When Prompto finally saw who it was, he groaned. Ugh, Prompto hated _this_ asshole. Loqi was always so pissed that Prompto got paid well for his Spider-Man photographs. Prompto was just astonished that someone _that_ mean could still be gainfully employed. All Loqi did was complain about work and all Prompto wanted to do was avoid him at all cost.

Loqi getting the suit was poetic. But it also meant that Loqi knew who Prompto was. As he moved closer, Prompto saw that greying skin and red eyes. It was rare, if ever, that Prompto got scared. But now he was terrified. Noctis was not here. His spider-sense was not going off at all. Prompto had no idea where he was.

“We know who you are…”

“WHERE IS HE?!” Prompto yelled.

He didn’t even wait. Prompto leapt right into action. Then Prompto saw Loqi change. Prompto saw the black suit encompass Loqi immediately and the long teeth that looked like long shark teeth.

“Gross!” Prompto frowned. It really was gross!

Prompto after a second of being scared, immediately kicked that slobbering mouth in the face. It didn’t seem to work though.

“WHERE IS HE?!” Prompto yelled again.

Loqi didn’t even get a chance to respond. Prompto punched Loqi hard in the mouth.

“Where you met us,” Loqi stepped back. “That’s where Venom took your Noctis.”

Prompto was going to leap again but Loqi grabbed him by the throat and smashed his head into the pavement. It took Prompto a while to get his bearings but the slobbering from Venom made his heart sink.

“Be there in an hour,” Loqi smirked. “Or we’ll kill him.”

Prompto lifted his head and tried to get up. But Loqi stomped on his face. The slobbering sound was gone and Prompto tried to use one of the alley walls to get up.

He raked his mind. Prompto knew where he first saw that stupid black liquid. It was on the west side by the lake. It was probably a trap and Prompto knew this. But he needed to find Noctis.

Prompto shot up his webbing and landed on top of the building. He did have his impact webbing and the taser webbing. He put both of those shooters near the front of his belt. They were still in the prototype phase. But these were going to provide the edge he needed to fight Venom.

Venom had all of his powers and that idiot hit Prompto’s face hard. It was still hurting him.

Prompto could absolutely be there in ten minutes.

Fuck the hour.

IX.

As Prompto walked towards the lake, he didn’t feel any spider-senses going off. He watched the area and tried to see where Noctis was. It was hard not to flinch at each sound but Prompto was watching every bug and each roach that he saw moving in the background.

“Honey,” Prompto yelled. “I’m home!”

Prompto continued to walk and when that didn’t work, he continued.

“Leave Noctis out of this,” Prompto shouted. “This is my fault! We’ll swap, let him go.”

There wasn’t anything that Prompto could hear that was distinguishable. There was a dog barking in the distance. Prompto heard some crunching from trees in the distance but there was still nothing that he could hear. Then he saw a figure in the distance. It was Loqi but Prompto was ready for him.

“He doesn’t love you,” Loqi told him. “He came to me because he was going to end things.”

“Well,” Prompto shrugged his shoulders. He continued to look for Noctis. “I can totally understand. I left the toilet seat up too much.”

“Stop joking,” Loqi said. “You don’t know anything.”

“You were a big help suit thingy,” Prompto said. “But I’m fine with the red and blue again. I look cute again.”

“Come back to us Prompto,” the black suit came off of Loqi and Prompto was cursed with seeing a naked man he did not want to see. But Prompto backed away while flinching

“No thanks,” Prompto said. He noticed it suddenly, way in the corner. The peak of Shiva’s church. Noctis wasn’t here… but...

Prompto looked back at the suit that was crawling towards him. He shot up a web right towards the church and jumped up quickly. Prompto heard Loqi scream underneath him and Prompto shot one of taser webs right at Loqi. Maybe that would delay Loqi? Prompto didn’t know. But he had to get Noctis back.

When Prompto hit the roof, he broke one of the windows and looked around the bells.

“NOCTIS!?”

Then Prompto heard a muffled yell and a few knocks on the wooden floor. It sounded like it was coming down below so Prompto leapt down to where he heard the knocks. They were getting louder on the second floor. It was then, that Prompto heard the liquid sound of Venom’s mouth coming from the roof. He heard the roar and knew that he was close.

When Prompto finally busted through the door, he saw Noctis and without thinking, Prompto took off the mask and looked at him.

“Noct?” Prompto was about to grab Noctis when his spider-sense screamed in his head. Prompto grabbed Noctis, whose eyes went wide at whatever was behind Prompto. After hearing Noctis yell, Prompto felt both of his legs get tied into whatever web Venom had. Prompto tried to reach out to grab Noctis’ hands but they were just out of reach.

Prompto started to fall and he shot up a web towards the ceiling of the church. He pulled on it hard.

A few things happened quickly that Prompto watched. He saw Noctis, still in his restraints, fall from the second floor and hitting the ground with a thud.

Prompto saw Venom open his mouth wide in front of him, pulling at his legs to draw Prompto in, and Venom seemed to notice what Prompto pulled and roared when the bells rung.

As Prompto hit the floor flat on his back, he heard the clang of the bell. Venom continued to roar as the bells rung. The suit was retracting and going back down Loqi’s arms. It was hard but Prompto managed to look at Noctis’ body, that was thankfully, still moving. Noctis was on his back and groaning.

“Noct!” Prompto yelled. “Stay down!”

Prompto shot up more webs in the air and pulled. Venom managed to yank Prompto closer to him. But the momentum of Prompto’s webs made the bells sway even harder. So Prompto did what he was best at: He punched Venom in the face over and over and over again.

The suit was moving and Prompto switched to the impact webbing so that he could get closer to Noctis.

Noctis just stared at Prompto and his face looked black and blue but he was alive. He wasn’t dead, which was the least of Venom’s worries.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said quickly. He ripped the restraints off. “Get out of here, okay?!”

“No,” Noctis shook his head. “My back… it hurts...”

Prompto turned around and grabbed Noctis as carefully as he could and shot a web towards the ceiling. In the nick of time, They both landed on the ceiling floor with the bells. Prompto put Noctis down near one of the windows and it was _so_ loud.

Noctis was yelling something at Prompto but Prompto couldn’t hear him. But Prompto had an idea. Prompto started shooting webs on each bell and started to pull. He could hear Venom yelling down below.

“THE BUILDING IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!” Noctis pointed at one of the column that was starting to break.

“I KNOW!” Prompto shot more webs at the columns and began to pull.

“YOU ARE CRAZY!” Noctis yelled and Prompto saw the ceiling start to collapse. Noctis started to crawl towards the window and Prompto didn’t. He had time, so he shot a few more webs and pulled some more.

“PROMPTO STOP!” Noctis screamed. But Prompto looked down and Venom was hit by a rather large piece of concrete. That was good enough. So Prompto ran and grabbed Noctis, who was still yelling about the building collapsing and leapt out of the chapel. They both landed outside and Prompto’s mouth was filled with dust. Prompto made sure to steady both arms against Noctis’ back. Prompto looked at the building. The roof was starting to collapse. He put Noctis down, as carefully as he could and watched as the second floor started to crumble.

“Hey,” Prompto looked back at Noctis. “I’m going to get Loqi.”

“WHAT?!” Noctis yelled. He was on his back and he looked like he was in pain but Prompto had to check. If Loqi was knocked out, then he had to save him. Maybe that weird venom would be gone. At least then, Prompto tried. He had to try.

Prompto started running back into the building even with Noctis yelling at him.

The crack of the window marked Prompto’s reappearance back in the chapel. Prompto went into one of the broken windows and found Loqi’s body on the ground underneath some shattered concrete. Prompto’s spider-sense told him to go left and dive at the right time. He was effortlessly able to lift Loqi out of the rubble. There was no sound of liquid and Prompto didn’t notice it anywhere. So he hoisted Loqi’s body on his back and ran out the last remaining window while the bells began to hit the ground with a large bang.

Noctis looked upset as Prompto finally laid Loqi’s body near where they were. Prompto checked for a pulse and he seemed to be okay.

“Prompto,” Noctis began. He was on his back and looked upset.

“He might know,” Prompto swallowed. “He’ll tell people.”

“Yeah,” Noctis shook his head. “Prompto…”

“Yes?” Prompto looked up and Noctis’ face was bruised and there was some blood near his hairline. “I’ll take you to the hospital. Your back hurts huh?”

“No Prompto,” Noctis stared long enough to start crying. He closed his eyes. “I’m okay, just… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto nodded. He got up and walked up towards Noctis. “I get it. If you need a break, I totally get it. This is… _a lot of bullshit_.”

“It is,” Noctis nodded. “But… I should have just said you were acting weird.”

“No no,” Prompto shook his head. “I get it. So… I talked to my Aunt today. I can move out and I won’t argue with you about anything.”

“I don’t want you to move out,” Noctis said slowly. “You didn’t do anything. It was that stupid suit.”

Prompto sat in front of him. “Well… a lot of it was me though. But I did notice it too. I just… didn’t know it got that bad.”

Prompto looked at Loqi and he was starting to snore. “Maybe we should do this without that guy listening.”

Noctis stopped crying and laughed. “Sure…”

Prompto dropped Loqi off at the police station (after putting his mask back on of course) and wrote a note to leave on top of Loqi. It read:

 

> This guy is Venom.
> 
> He kidnapped Noctis Lucis Caelum (A male model!).
> 
> I am taking Noctis to the hospital.
> 
> Thx! Spider-Man
> 
>  

When Prompto finally dropped Noctis off at the hospital (even though Noctis did a lot of protesting otherwise), he was able to give Noctis’ Dad a phone call. It was a short call and Prompto fell asleep on the building across the street from the hospital. After the long day, Prompto was so happy to keep his eyes open long enough to see Regis enter Noctis’ hospital room.

***

When Prompto finally managed to visit the next day, seconds after visiting hours were open, Noctis looked much better. Regis was not there and Noctis winced when he sat up. He smiled at Prompto and Prompto felt he didn’t deserve that at all.

“Hey,” Prompto said. “Umm…” He closed the door and locked it. “So apparently Loqi doesn’t remember anything? Which is weird.”

“That is weird,” Noctis frowned. “That asshole kept stepping on my back. I can’t work with a bruised face either.”

They smiled at each other awkwardly. Prompto didn’t really know what to say.

“I can still move out,” Prompto said. It hurt him to say it but he knew what he had to do. “I scared you really bad but I don’t think that’s the problem.”

“Prompto,” Noctis closed his eyes. He yawned and winced again. “I don’t want you to move out. I was scared. That’s all it was.”

Prompto looked at Noctis oddly. “Scared of what?”

“Spider-Man scares me,” Noctis said and he laughed a bit. “I just like it when it’s us because it’s just us. It’s dumb Prompto. The suit was just… it made you act weird. But honestly… I can’t sleep well unless you’re with me. So I just worry a lot. But I should have just told you that.”

“Oh,” Prompto tried to understand it and it did make sense. His Aunt was always worried about him and looking back at the semester, he was stupid. Sure, good things did happen. Prompto was more social and he was trying to be happier. He was happy for new friends and to just be doing well in school again. But the only thing that made him happy was Noctis.

“I don’t want to break up,” Noctis sighed. “Your super-villains scare me. I get scared that I’ll wait and you won’t come back.”

Noctis nodded and his eyes looked watery. Prompto tried to choose his words carefully.

“I just want to help people,” Prompto said. “But Noct… if you want me to stop… I’ll stop.”

Prompto stepped closer and sat on Noctis’ bed. Noctis just smiled at him.

“Don’t quit,” Noctis said. “I’ll just try and be better about talking about stuff. I can just complain to someone that gets it.”

“My Aunt would be a good option,” Prompto said and Noctis laughed a bit. “You guys can talk about Stuff.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said. “We can talk about Stuff.”

“Stuff,” Prompto sighed. “Things... “

“Shut up,” Noctis said. “You know what I mean.”

Noctis gave Prompto a quick kiss on the cheek and held his hand.

“I’ll fix the kitchen,” Prompto said. “It looks like a plumber is going to have me as their assistant.”

“I told my Dad there was an explosion,” Noctis said. “Don’t worry about it.”

Prompto hummed. “I’m sorry though.”

“It’s okay,” Noctis laid his head on Prompto’s shoulder. “I already said it was okay.”

Prompto looked at Noctis. “I just feel like I’m going to say it a lot. So.. I am sorry.”

“Just don’t make me mad,” Noctis said. “And tell me where you are more. And… I’ll be more honest about things.”

“Things,” Prompto giggled. “And stuff…”

Noctis hummed and Prompto shot a web to the remote and it came into Noctis’ hands. Prompto hoped there was some weird home marathon on HGTV or maybe they could watch some true crime? They liked taking guesses at who did it. Or maybe they could watch some trashy reality TV?

As Noctis picked the trashy reality TV, at the moment... what Prompto had, it was perfect.

X.

Noctis paid for Prompto’s graduation gown. In fact, these days, Prompto did not fight Noctis about money too much. The money arguments that they used to have were almost non-existent. When Prompto would tell Cindy that they just talked through their issues, she laughed at him.

She laughed at him and called them both idiots. But Prompto understood why.

They were really stupid.

That final semester, Prompto realized that even though he could lift 10 tons, dodge bullets if he saw the gun fire from at least 50 feet and could help people before they slipped… he still needed to sleep. He still needed to spend quality time with his boyfriend. His boyfriend, while still a model and probably the best person that Prompto knew, was still very much human. Noctis would get mad if Prompto came home with bruises and blood all over his face. And Prompto got it. He was still human too, and someday, there might be a villain that would get luck and kill him.

However, Prompto started to go out less and less. Maybe it was because there were so many villains in this new super-max prison designed for supervillains? Noctis’ Dad had been a major stakeholder in it, but Noctis reassured Prompto that his Dad still didn’t know anything. Prompto wasn’t so sure but he didn’t want to push it. Mr. Caelum also stopped by more and Prompto did talk with him. It was nothing big, but their relationship was a bit better.

In any case, when Prompto went out as Spider-Man, he started to do little things. The earth could be saved, sure… but he was at his heart, a street super-hero. When there were universe ending things, Prompto could leave that up to superheros with more money. That wasn’t him. Prompto went out and helped give directions to lost tourists, he helped old ladies cross the street and he stopped muggers. These were the things that he did when he first started this superheroing in high school. It made it better to do this every single night. He could fight a big crazy superhero but all of them were staying away from him.

Prompto really wanted to visit that Super-Max prison and gloat someday but… naw.

Maybe his villains, his superstitious and cowardly villains, were realizing that Prompto was going to take them out every single time? Prompto hoped so. His grades were good enough to secure his research job to a full-time gig for the next semester. It made things easier for him so that he could apply for the master’s program in the spring. Noctis was still going to model, but he was thinking about doing something else. Prompto tried to be supportive about _the acting_ Noctis did for commercials. But… yeah Noctis was _not_ a great actor. But at least Noctis was trying.

After the whole holiday fiasco (which is the name Prompto gave to what happened at the end of last semester), Prompto opened up a bit more towards his Aunt. They talked more which was never a bad thing. Noctis even started to come over to see Prompto’s Aunt. His boyfriend brought her flowers each time he visited. They all had dinner together on Saturdays. It was kind of perfect.

***

They were both sitting next to each other for graduation day and Prompto just held onto Noctis’ hand the entire time. Prompto had to try hard not to fall asleep during the graduation, but thankfully, Noctis stayed awake. It was boring and Prompto just wanted to get his diploma. Prompto had to remind Noctis to smile when he shook the Chancellor’s hand and both of them waved in a certain area of the stadium. Noctis waved to his Dad and Prompto did the same thing to his Aunt.

They were able to hold hands again when they made their way to their seats. Cindy was even able to hug both of them as she waved her own diploma to her Paw Paw who was sitting in the best seat in the stadium.

It was _such_ a perfect day.

After going to a nice restaurant and Noctis being fully aware that _they were actually done_ , going back to the apartment was such a relief. Noctis had mentally prepared himself for the graduation.

He and Prompto were still going to live together and it was going to be fine.

Noctis tried to talk more and it was _actually_ working.

The last thing they needed to do was exchange gifts.

Noctis gave Prompto an amazing camera that one of his photographer friend reccomended for him. Luna knew the guy well and said that “You can always trust Nyx with these things.”

So Noctis bought it and he watched as Prompto unwrapped the gift. At first Noctis thought that Prompto was fake crying but then he realized that Prompto was actually crying. Noctis panicked and grabbed a tissue box and handed it to Prompto who said “Thank you” at least 50 times.

“You’re welcome Tiger,” Noctis grinned. He even moved closer to give Prompto a hug to calm him down. When that didn’t work, Noctis wiped away a few tears off of Prompto’s cheeks and gave him a slow kiss. Prompto stopped and kissed him back. When Noctis stopped kissing him, Prompto’s freckles were a bit darker and he was blushing a bit. Noctis, had to mentally remind himself, that his boyfriend could lift 10 tons. And Noctis was the only one that could make him blush like that.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto hummed. Noctis thought Prompto looked so happy. “I didn’t want to give this to you in front of my Aunt. It was umm… kinda racy?”

“What do you mean?” Noctis looked at the box and was expecting the worst. He opened the packaging slowly and it was…

“Well?” Prompto asked expectantly. “What do you think?”

Noctis just looked at the coupon book. It had pictures of the two of them on the cover and Noctis looked at Prompto curiously.

“What?” Noctis laughed in disbelief.

“Open it!” Prompto clapped. “Please please please!!!”

“Umm,” Noctis opened the book and there were some coupons that had some... interesting things written on them.

One coupon was for the two of them to have sex in the spider-bed. There was another one where Prompto would order take-out food for them. There was another where Prompto has to take the day off, no questions asked. There was another one for Prompto to have sex with him without Noctis’ feet touching the floor.

As Noctis went through all of them, he started to laugh more and more.

“Prompto,” Noctis giggled. “I _really_ like this.”

“Umm look at the last one,” Prompto said, he sounded nervous.

Noctis went to the last page and looked at it curiously. The coupon was simple.

 

> Prompto will quit being Spider-Man and will not put on the suit again even if the Apocalypse begins. Can only be used once and will only be used once.
> 
>  

Noctis stared at the coupon and then looked at Prompto.

“Are you sure?” Noctis asked. “So if I use this one, you’ll quit for good?”

“Yes,” Prompto said with a nod. “I think it should be you that decides.”

“But Prompto,” Noctis looked at the coupon nervously. “What if someone needs you?”

“I need you more,” Prompto said quickly. “This is going to sound cheesy. But…” Prompto cleared his throat. “I think we are going to be those gross old couples that gets on the news. Only because you’ll die first and then I’ll die like four hours later.”

Noctis just stared at Prompto and Prompto’s face was splotchy. They both didn’t say anything for a while.

“Why do I have to die first?” Noctis grinned.

Prompto finally stopped blushing and playfully shoved Noctis.

“It was an example!” Prompto huffed.

“It was a stupid example,” Noctis giggled.

They both laughed after Prompto stopped looking so upset. Prompto put the coupon book down and curled up against Noctis.

“It was a stupid example,” Prompto admitted finally. Noctis just laughed and looked at his boyfriend. His boyfriend was Spider-Man and sometimes, things happened and Spider-Man needed to save people. But Noctis was less worried because he didn’t fall in love with Spider-Man first, Prompto was a good person. He was the best person that Noctis knew. The universe picked right and that radioactive spider bit the right person.

Noctis kissed the best person he knew and Prompto kissed him back. They were going to fall into that pattern again. Prompto was going to lift him back to Noctis’ bed and they were going to sweat all over each other and kiss each other for the rest of the night. But since it was such a perfect day, Noctis wanted to end it on that dumb web hammock that Prompto both loved and hated. Noctis loved it though. He loved Prompto and it was perfect.

Before the night went on, Noctis already _knew_ which coupon to use first…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @moonside for the hand-holding though this because I got to the end and I am happy about it! Also thank you to @Loonytwin for being awesome as usual and giving me ideas on what to do next. We are all ridiculous but I thank them for being ridiculous with me HAHA! <3
> 
> Thank you to all of you! I just wanted to do more character exploration on how these two would be awful at communicating with each other because there is so much they want to say! And thankfully they get there at the end.
> 
> I have an epilogue outline that I will get out soon(ish). I am starting work again, so do not expect it soon. I will try and have it before the end of the month if I do a bit per day. I also want to finally wrap up the RomCom so it is all a lot! But I can do it and I am so happy you read all of this because it is A LOT! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
